


Dear Penthouse

by Katie_P



Category: Captain America (Movies), I'm Dying Up Here (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, F/M, Hook-Up, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_P/pseuds/Katie_P
Summary: You had fantasized about a threesome and read some luridly detailed Penthouse letters, but this would be your first time having two men in the flesh at once.





	Dear Penthouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn. Male-male-female threesome porn. Don't like? Don't read. Under 18? Don't read.
> 
> I should be working on my longer WIPs, but writer's block is upon me like Mjölnir on Loki's chest. So instead I'm writing short id fics.
> 
> Many thanks to Gen ([@bucky-plums-barnes](http://bucky-plums-barnes.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr) for inspiring this one. :-)

You knew that Clay Appuzzo didn't do relationships, which was fine, because you didn't either. Still, you enjoyed your semi-regular hookups. 

When you ran into Clay outside Goldie's this time he already had someone in tow. You were going to leave them to their business, but the other man must have seen something in your expression that prompted him to invite you along. In the dim light outside the club, it was hard to get a read on him, but he seemed all right. 

You had fantasized about a threesome and read some luridly detailed Penthouse letters, but this would be your first time having two men in the flesh at once. You shivered in excitement and trepidation as you linked arms with the other man and followed Clay to the parking lot. The car ride to Clay's apartment was silent save for the muted late-night road noise and the deep purr of the other man's motorcycle following Clay's car. 

Once inside the apartment, you headed straight to Clay's bedroom and the bedside table that you knew was full of condoms. 

Clay appeared in the doorway a moment later, his jacket and shirt shed somewhere along the way. The other man appeared behind him, also shirtless, the low light glinting off the watch still around his left wrist. 

You fished two of the foil packets out of the drawer and held them out. 

Clay smiled as he moved over to the bed and took one from you. 

As the still nameless man reached for the other condom, you got a better look at him. It wasn't a watch. His left arm was made entirely of metal. 

He proceeded to remove his pants and underwear, then grasped himself with the metal hand as he rolled the condom on. It moved like a regular hand. You wondered if it would feel hot or cold against your bare skin. 

You felt warm breath against your ear as Clay murmured, "You're a bit over-dressed, don't you think?" He pulled you onto his lap and wrapped his arms around you, undoing the buttons on your blouse. You ground your hips into his and felt his erection press against you. 

The other man moved closer. You ran your fingers down the shiny metal plating to his wrist then guided his hand to your exposed breast. You heard a soft whirring as his hand moved, cupping and kneading more gently than any flesh hand you'd ever encountered. You felt your nipple harden under the cool, metallic caress. You gazed up at him in awe. A shaft of light from the window cut across his face revealing bright blue eyes. 

"What should I call you?" you asked.

The man smirked. "Call me James." 

Clay guided James's flesh hand to your thigh, then used both of his hands to cup and knead James's well-muscled buttocks. 

You ran you hands up James's chest, circling a thumb around one nipple while carefully avoiding the scarring where the metal arm connected to his body. James moaned at the contact, and you felt Clay's dick twitch in response beneath you. You ground your hips against his again. 

"James, I want you behind me," Clay said. 

"I'll need some room to work," James replied. 

Clay lifted you off his lap. Your skirt slid down your hips as you stood and James made sure your panties quickly joined your other clothes on the floor. 

Clay opened the bedside drawer again, pulled out a bottle of lube, and handed it to James. 

"I think we can do two things at once," Clay said as he guided you onto the bed.

You grabbed a pillow to prop up your hips at a better angle. 

Clay bent over, his mouth starting at your collarbone before working his way downwards. 

You couldn't see what James was doing, but you could feel the effect it was having on Clay. His moans fluttered across your skin and his fingers clenched around your breast, a sharp but not unwelcome contrast to James's earlier handling. 

You cried out as the pleasure built inside you and spilled over. 

Clay looked up from between your legs with a grin, his mouth and chin wet. 

"Think you can take him, doll?" James asked. 

You nodded and scooted closer to the edge of the bed. 

Clay lined himself up and pushed into you. He braced his arms on either side of you and rolled his hips. You felt Clay tense for a moment as James closed the distance behind him. Cool metal knuckles brushed over your breast as James's hand came to rest on Clay's chest. 

Then James was moving and guiding Clay along with him. Your internal muscles gripped him with every thrust as you felt your pleasure building again. Clay's breath was growing ragged as he moved between you and James. 

James's rhythm sped up, and you felt as if he were thrusting into both you and Clay at the same time. Clay's head dropped to your chest as the increased pace pushed him over the edge. 

James's continued movements took on a frantic edge as he chased his own release. He grunted as he came with one final thrust, and you felt another orgasm wash over you. 

As the stars cleared from your eyes, you started to compose your own Penthouse letter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing Reader Insert. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. :-) 
> 
> This is a sequel to [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11794635) \- Goldie's Comedy Club attracts a diverse audience. Clay Appuzzo never expected that audience to include a man with a face uncannily similar to his own.


End file.
